Nyasar ke Dunia Beelzebub
by deasakura96
Summary: Oga, Beel, Furuichi dan Hilda menghadapi hal yang sulit. Mereka harus menghadapi penghancur dunia yang lain selain Kaizer de Emperana Beelzebub IV. Siapakah dia? Akankah Oga berhasil menghentikannya? (eh...Beel kan penghancur umat manusia juga) ah...baca saja lah. Rate T karena ada sedikit kata-kata kasar..


**Fanfic saya yang ketiga, tapi ini pertama kalinya saya melakukan **_**crossover**_** pada fanfic ini...antara Beelzebub (anime/manga kesukaan saya) bareng Kamen Rider (tokusatsu kesukaan saya) karena saya suka dengan mereka, maka terciptalah ini hmm, well, have enjoy it!**

**Pencipta : Beelzebub karangan Ryuhei Tamura-san dan Kamen Rider Produksi Toei Company dan Ishimonori Production, ini sebagai bentuk kecintaan saya terhadap mereka. Jadi bukan untuk mempertakut atau mempersuram alur cerita dari mereka berdua. Tapi karena kontroversi hati saya untuk membuat fanfic ini (kok malah Vickynisasi -_-)**

_**Summary : Oga, Beel, Furuichi dan Hilda menghadapi hal yang sulit. Mereka harus menghadapi penghancur dunia yang lain selain Kaizer de Emperana Beelzebub IV. Siapakah dia? Akankah Oga berhasil menghentikannya? (eh...Beel kan penghancur umat manusia juga) ah...baca saja lah.**_

_**Ket**_

_**() : suara teriakkanku, langsung diucapkan pada orangnya, bukan diucapkan dalam hati.**_

_**** : suara pendukung, seperti suara gelas pecah, dan sebagainya.**_

_**## : wujud lain Decade**_

Yo, kembali bersama saya, Takayuki Furuichi, 16 tahun. Kali ini saya bukan menceritakan kehidupanku lagi, tapi aku dan Oga serta bayi Beel. Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Karena seharusnya pengaranglah yang memulai cerita ini. Sudah basa basinya, aku mulai.

**BEELZEBUB X KAMEN RIDER : NYASAR KE DUNIA BEELZEBUB**

*slurup* ah...hari cerah seperti ini memang pantas meminum secangkir teh hangat. Aku dan Oga menikmati keindahan ini bersama dan bayi Beel yang masih tertidur pulas. Betapa tenangnya hidup ini.

*brak* dari jendela suara itu begitu keras terdengar. "Ini gawat!" yang datang adalah Hilda yang seperti biasa memulai kekacauan dan keramaian.

"Kau membicarakanku lagi, Furuichi?" (_Kenapa dia bisa tahu monolog-ku?_)

"Ada apa?" dengan santainya Oga bertanya.

"Dia datang!" wajah Hilda pucat.

"Siapa? Raja Iblis?" aku ikut dalam percakapan mereka.

"Bukan...dan jelas bukan! Dia berbeda"

"Maksudmu?" aku kebingungan dengan ucapan Hilda.

"Penghancur dunia...akan datang!" tiba-tiba petir menyambar jendela kamar dengan sinar yang sangat terang, mendukung _background _ucapan Hilda. Ini berlebihan.

"Bukankah si penghancur dunia sekarang sedang tidur saat ini?" tunjuk Oga pada bayi Beel dengan santainya.

"Dabuh.."bayi Beel sepertinya merespon tapi dengan keadaan tertidur.

"Ah...benar juga!" aku ikut menjawab.

"Tuan muda lebih dari itu, dia adalah penghancur seisi alam semesta ini!" dengan wajah iblisnya yang didekatkan padaku. Dekat sekali sampai bulu kuduku berdiri.

"Ba...baiklah!" aku mengiyakan.

"Dia akan menghalangi jalan tuan muda untuk menghancurkan umat manusia. Dia harus dilenyapkan," seketika dia mengeluarkan ganggang pedang dari payung merah mudanya.

"Mungkin yang kau maksudkan itu adalah tuan En," aku tetap berusaha menebak. "Selain itu, darimana kau tahu berita itu?" tanyaku kembali heran karena ini pertama kalinya Hilda khawatir begitu akan kehancuran dunia.

"Hmmm..." dia mengingat-ingatnya, "Saat aku sedang pergi berbelanja. Ada seseorang berkacamata menggunakan topi dan mantel coklat menghampiriku. Mengatakan bahwa akan ada penghancur dunia selain tuan muda,"

"Kau mempercayainya?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja, meskipun aku tak mengenalnya atau dia bukan seperti iblis musuh tapi siapapun yang menghalangi rencana tuan muda untuk mengahancurkan umat manusia tidak akan kubiarkan," kali ini Hilda melakukannya lagi namun dengan tambahan ombak dan gemuruh petir. Apa bedanya bayi Beel dengan si penghancur dunia itu.

"Sudahlah, tak peduli siapa orangnya. Tentu akan kuhajar dia sampai ke langit," *bruk* dia menubrukkan kedua tangannya seakan ingin menghajar seseorang. Sudah kuduga, yang ada dipikirannya hanya memukul saja.

Tak mau berpikir lama, kami berangkat ke sekolah. Seperti biasa melewati jalan yang tak asing lagi. Bayi Beel masih tertidur pulas memegang baju dipunggung Oga dengan erat. Sebagai jaga-jaga saja, Hilda mengikuti kami dari atas. Maksudnya dia lompat-lompat dari atap rumah ke rumah lainnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, bayi Beel terbangun. Dengan tingkahnya seperti bayi normal pada umumnya. Ini benar-benar tidak menunjukkan dirinya sebagai anak dari Raja Iblis.

Sesampainya di depan sekolah, aku melihat ada 3 orang yang berdiri di depan pagar sekolah. Memandang keadaan sekolah. Aku menaruh curiga pada 3 orang itu. Langsung aku melekat pada dinding tembok sekolah.

"Sedang apa kau?" Oga tidak melihat situasi.

"Ssstt.." kutarik kerah bajunya untuk mendekatiku, "Diamlah dan lakukan apa yang aku lakukan!" ucapku bisik-bisik. Oga masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Dasar otak udang.

Perilaku mereka aneh. Seperti bukan murid SMA Ishiyama atau SMA lainnya. Lalu siapa mereka? Tunggu, ada seorang wanita ditengah-tengah mereka. Oh..jangan-jangan wanita itu dalam bahaya. Aku sebagai pria jantan harus menolong wanita rapuh nan cantik itu. Aku harus...*puk..puk..puk* tepukan Oga membuyarkan monolog-ku.

"Furuichi.."

"Apa?" tanpa menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang.

"Sejak kapan kedai milik bibi kroket berubah menjadi sebuah toko?" tanya Oga yang menyadarkanku dan berbalik menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Oga. Kami menghampirinya tanpa kehilangan pandangan pada mereka.

"Apa bacaannya?" (_Kau tidak bisa membacanya?_)

"Hi..kari Stu..dio. Hikari Studio?" kagetku.

"Oh...begitu," dia menepukkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya. "Jadi bibi kroket membuat toko lebih besar lagi!" (_Kau mengerti tidak arti dari studio itu sendiri_)

"Sudah jelas, bibi kroket pindah lapak!"

"Apaaa...?" *jebret* ekspresi iblis kaget Oga keluar. "Aih..dabuh!" bayi Beel ikut-ikutan.

"Berani-beraninya, siapa yang memindahkannya?" Oga mengepalkan tangannya ingin menghajar seseorang di dalam tempat itu.

"Tunggu dulu, Oga!" aku berusaha menahannya masuk. Dari tempat kami berada, samar-samar aku mendengar percakapan mereka bertiga.

"Tsukasa, dunia apa ini?" ucap seorang gadis di sampingnya.

"Mungkinkah dunia Faiz lagi?" tanya seorang laki-laki di sampinya lagi.

"Natsumikan, Yuusuke, aku tidak tahu tapi kurasa kita berada di luar dunia Kamen Rider" laki-laki bernama Tsukasa tersebut memanggil mereka berdua Natsumi dan Yuusuke.

"Sepertinya aku setuju denganmu!"

"Aku juga!" sontak ucap mereka berseru.

"Iya, lihat saja kita sekarang!" mereka bersamaan melihat badan mereka sendiri dari bawah.

"Anime?" aku rasa mereka serentak berkata itu meskipun tidak terlalu keras.

"Tunggu dulu Tsukasa, kenapa kita harus ke dunia Anime?" teriak Yuusuke kebingungan.

"Apa jangan-jangan ada Rider yang datang ke dunia ini juga?" Natsumi ikut berseru.

Rider? Dunia Anime? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan? Aku masih tidak mengerti. Sementara aku terus menahan Oga untuk jangan masuk.

"Lebih baik kita kembali saja dulu ke studio," usul Yuusuke dan benar saja mereka langsung berbalik ke arah kami. Studio ini adalah milik mereka. Sial, kami terjebak.

Kami terdiam. Mereka terdiam. Angin semakin mendukung suasananya. Saling bertatapan dengan posisiku yang tidak pantas dilihat seorang wanita. Aku sangat malu.

"Oh...pelanggan!" wanita bernama Natsumi sontak kegirangan melihat kami.

"Hei, toko apa ini?" (_Sudah kubilang, ini studio, bodoh!_)

"Dabuh..aih!" tiba-tiba bayi Beel nongol mengagetkan mereka bertiga.

"Ah..bayi telanjang!", "Kyaaa...kawaii!", "Hmm..begitu ya!" (_Kenapa ekspresi kalian tidak meyakinkan begitu_)

Akhirnya kami diperbolehkan masuk. Tempatnya cukup luas juga.

"Kakek!" Natsumi memanggil kakeknya.

"Oh..Natsumi, ada pelanggan!" ucap lelaki paruh baya itu pada kami.

"Wow...bayinya lucu sekali, Aw!" gemas sesuatu yang terbang mengelilingi Oga sedari tadi kami masuk.

"Hei, serangga busuk macam apa ini?" ucap Oga kasar.

"Serangga? Huhu...jahat! Yuusuke!" dia seketika terbang menghampiri Yuusuke. Bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"Dia bukan serangga..tapi kelelawar," Yuusuke menjelaskan.

"Aih..aih.." bayi Beel menyukainya. Kami semua duduk baik-baik membicarakan siapa mereka sebenarnya.

"Penjelajah dimensi?" hal aneh apa lagi yang sedang aku hadapi.

"Lebih tepatnya dimensi Kamen Rider" perjelas Natsumi. Apa itu? Kamen Rider?

"Tapi ini aneh, dalam seumur hidupku tidak pernah datang ke tempat selain dunia tokusatsu, hmm..dunia Beelzebub ya?" orang bernama Tsukasa itu dengan seenaknya mengangkat kedua kakainya ke atas meja.

"Iya aku juga," Oga melakukan hal yang sama. (_Kau ini sebagai tamu, tidak sopan!_)

"Jadi, bayi itu bernama Kaizer de Emperana Beelzebub IV dan kau dipaksa untuk merawatnya serta..." entah kenapa tatapan Natsumi langsung sinis terhadapku. Apa karena dia sudah menyadari aku membayangkan hal yang mesum padanya.

"Na...namaku Furuichi!" dengan sedikit gugup aku memberi senyuman termanis padanya. Tetap saja aku dianggap aneh olehnya.

*brak* *gubruk* suara dari atas atap menghentikan pembicaraan kami.

"Apa itu?" sontak aku kaget.

"Terdengar dari atas atap, Ayo!" Tsukasa mengajak kami bergegas keluar studio.

Terlihat ada 2 orang sedang berkelahi.

"Hilda?" teriakku memanggilnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Natsumi.

"Iya, bisa dibilang dia pengasuh bayi ini!" jawabku.

"Kaito, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Yuusuke.

"Yo...Tsukasa! aku sedang sibuk," jawabnya santai.

"Kau..." *wuss* berkali-kali Hilda mengayunkan pedangnya. Tapi tidak kena padanya. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kaito cukup hebat menghindar serangan Hilda. Dia bisa melompat sana-sini di atas atap. Sesekali pistol yang dia pegang ditembakkan ke arah Hilda. Namun berhasil ditangkis dan menghindar.

"Kau sedang apa, Hilda?", "Dabuh da?" tanya Oga dan bayi Beel seperti orang bodoh.

"Dialah...yang akan menganggu rencana tuan muda!" ucap Hilda yang masih menyerang Kaito.

"Rencana? Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" Natsumi menatap kami menaruh curiga.

"Sebenarnya bayi Beel adalah anak Raja Iblis yang kelak akan menjadi penghancur umat manusia," tunjukku pada bayi Beel dengan tampang bodohku.

"Penghancur umat manusia?" seketika mereka kaget dan menjauhi kami. Sudah kuduga mereka akan melakukan hal itu.

"Oh...jadi inilah mengapa aku datang ke dunia ini!" tiba-tiba Tsukasa mengeluarkan benda kotak lalu menempelkannya pada pinggangnya dan mengambil sebuah kartu bergambar manusia bertopeng berwarna _pink._

"Henshin!" memutar kartu tersebut dan memasukkannya.

_**Kamen Ride : Decade!**_

Secara tiba-tiba dia berubah menjadi seseorang yang ada di gambar kartunya tadi. Sebenarnya siapa dia?

"Kau ingin bertarung, HAH! Ayo..Berubo!", "Dabuh...aih..dah!" bayi Beel terlihat sangat bersemangat. Cahaya seakan-akan keluar dari tubuh mereka. Dan sesuai dugaanku, mereka bergabung.

_**Beelze Form **_(_Hei, darimana suara robotik itu berasal?_)

"Aih...dabuh...dabuh..dah?" (_Oga, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan_)

Oga menyerang bagian kepala Decade dengan tinjunya. Tapi dia menangkisnyadengan sebuah pedang di bagian kotaknya. Tak menyerah, Oga menggunakan kaki kanan untuk menendangnya. Decade menghindar menjauhi Oga. Tidak kena. Sekarang Decade yang menyerang menggunakan pistol yang ternyata dari pedangnya itu bisa berubah bentuk. Menembaki Oga di bagian bawah kaki hingga membuat Oga lompat-lompat menghindarinya. Dia curang.

"Dabuh dabuh aih!" Oga kesal terhadap Decade. Jelas!

"Jika itu maumu!" Decade melempar senjatanya dan bersiap menggunakan tangannya. Dia maju.

Seketika Decade mengeluarkan kartunya kembali dan memasukkannya.

**Kamen Ride : Kuuga!**

Berubah menjadi monster aneh berwarna merah. Wajahnya seperti iblis. Mungkinkah dia jelmaan iblis. Tapi apa? Dengan cepat dia mendekati Oga dan memukulnya secara beruntun. Oga berhasil membuat pertahanan kuat dengan kedua lengannya. Tapi dia tidak tinggal diam. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Decade #Kuuga# lakukan padanya. Namun hasilnya tetap seri. (_Bisakah kalian hentikan serangan itu terus menerus_)

Selain pertarungan mereka, aku melihat pertarungan Hilda dengan orang yang disebutnya Kaito itu. Tapi, sebelum itu..

"Ano...ngomong-ngomong, laki-laki diatas itu siapa namanya?" tanyaku lengkap sambil menunjuknya.

"Daiki...Kaito Daiki-san. Bisa dibilang dia pencuri," jawabnya.

"Dan bukan teman kami!" sambung Yuusuke mendadak.

"Pe..pencuri?" ucapku ternganga. Dari tampangnya memang seperti menginginkan sesuatu dari Hilda.

Pertarungan mereka cukup sengit. Hilda terus mengayunkan pedangnya dan Kaito juga bisa menghindar. Begitu sebaliknya, Kaito menembakinya dan Hilda menangkisnya.

"Kau hebat juga...tapi kini aku serius.." tiba-tiba aura Hilda berubah. Sekelilingnya dipenuhi oleh bayangan hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya. "Akan kuselesaikan dengan cara iblis!" ucapnya dengan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Aku juga...tak mau ambil pusing.." Kaito mengeluarkan kartu mirip Decade. Lalu menunjukkannya pada Hilda sekaligus memutar pistolnya bersamaan. "Mari kita selesaikan dengan cara kita sendiri, jika kau menggunakan cara iblis, maka aku akan menggunakan cara monster" lalu dia memasukkan kartu ke dalam samping pistolnya.

**Kamen Ride...**

Mengarahkannya pada Hilda dan kemudian dia berucap, "Henshin!"

**DiEnd!**

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya di kelilingi oleh bayangan abu-abu sampai akhirnya dia berubah bentuk layaknya Decade hanya berbeda warna dan bentuk kepala saja. Sial, sebenarnya siapa mereka ini?

Sekejap Hilda menghilang. Dan seketika muncul di bagian belakang Diend.

"Kau lamban!" Hilda meluncurkan pedangnya pada bagian belakang Diend. Terhempaslah dia.

"Tch...kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini!" dia memasukkan kartu yang berbeda kembali.

**Kamen Ride : Gatack**

Muncullah seseorang yang mirip dengan mereka di hadapan Hilda. Warnanya biru dan sedikit berbeda dengan Decade atau dirinya. Kelihatannya dia sudah siap-siap menyerang Hilda.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" ucapnya santai berdiri di belakangnya.

"Huh! Kau pikir dia bisa mengalahkanku?" sekali lagi Hilda menghilang dengan sangat cepat. Tak tinggal diam, "Clock up!" ucap Gatack dengan cepat menekan sesuatu di samping sabuknya.

**CLOCK UP!**

Tak sampai satu detik, aku sudah melihat Hilda tergeletak tak berdaya dengan serangan musuh. Ada apa ini? Kenapa sampai Hilda jatuh seperti itu?

Tak menyerah, Hilda berdiri dengan badannya penuh luka dengan darah. Aku melihat musuh memegang dua pedang di genggaman tangannya. Apa jangan-jangan diserang olehnya? Tapi kapan? Musuh itu kemudian menghilang. Hilda mulai tak menghiraukan Kaito lagi. Dia melihat ke arah pertarungan Oga.

"Tuan muda, sebaiknya jangan!" Hilda memperingatkannya sekuat tenaga yang masih dia punya.

"Kau lengah, wanita jalang!" *Pysuu..Pysuu* Diend menembakkan pistol pada Hilda dan jatuh tergeletak tak berdaya. Diend mendekati Hilda dan berubah bentuk kembali menjadi wujud manusia.

"Aku ambil ya, payung pedang ini!" Kaito mengambil payung milik Hilda.

"Dabuh! Aih..aih..dabuh dah aih!" (_Sudah kubilang, hentikan ucapanmu itu membuat pembaca kebingungan dengan bahasamu_) "Aih..dabuh..dah dah dabuh aih!" Oga bergaya layaknya Super Saiyan. Apa lagi ini?

"Ayo maju!"

_**Kamen Ride : Kiva!**_

Seketika dia berubah menjadi bentuk yang lain dan menyerang Oga sekaligus. Begitu halnya dengan Oga, menghajar perut serta kepalanya. Tapi tidak mempan terhadap Decade #Kiva#. Oga menghilang dari hadapan Decade #Kiva#. Tapi Oga bukan hanya menghajar Decade #Kiva#, melainkan Kaito. Sekejap berada di belakang Kaito

*buk* dengan keras, Kaito terlempar cukup jauh sampai menjatuhkan barang yang dia ambil tadi.

"Tch..kau!" Kaito bangkit. Dia berusaha mengambil kembali payung tersebut namun dihalangi oleh Oga. Lalu mengarahkan tembakan kepada Oga. Untung tidak kena. "Lain kali aku akan kembali lagi. Tsukasa...aku percayakan dunia ini padamu!" dari belakang muncul seperti tirai dimensi dan dia lenyap ke dalamnya.

"Dasar, Kaito!" *wuss* Decade menebaskan pedang tapi tidak kena.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya," dia kembali ke bentuk asal dia berubah. Seketika Decade mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Oga tak mau kalah.

Melihat itu semua, murid SMA Ishiyama melihatnya.

"Woi...Oga sedang bertarung dengan manusia bertopeng!" teriak salah satu siswa yang terdengar olehku. Ini gawat, kalau semuanya melihat ke arah sini.

"Ah..ini hanya sebagian dari pertunjukan saja" aku malah melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Kak Aoi..." kulihat Nene dan geng Red Tails mendekat.

"O..Oga?" kaget Aoi.

"Ini...tidak seperti yang kau duga!" ucapku mengalihkan pertanyaan Aoi.

"Siapa dia?" Natsumi malah membuat masalah ini tambah rumit. Dan mendekati Aoi. Ada kelelawar mendekati Natsumi dan dia memegangnya. Sepertinya dia juga ingin berubah.

"Furuichi...siapa dia?" Aoi tolong jangan tanyakan padaku...karena aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa dia. Sebagai persiapan dia mengeluarkan pedang kayunya. Pertarungan antar seorang gadis dimulai.

"Oi...Furuichi!" dari arah yang berbeda memanggilku. Kanzaki dan Himekawa?

"Sepertinya menyenangkan!" ucap Kanzaki sambil meminum _yogurt_-nya.

"Furuichi, apa mereka juga orang jahat dari iblis itu?" tanya Yuusuke. Tanpa mendengar jawabanku dia sudah bersiap mengeluarkan benda di perutnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya dan muncullah. "Henshin!" seketika dia juga bisa berubah dengan menekan tombol di samping sabuknya dengan bentuk seperti serangga merah mirip Decade tadi. Seseorang, bisakah dengarkan penjelasanku sebentar.

Aku melihat pertarungan Oga dan Decade semakin menarik. Sampai akhirnya, Decade mengeluarkan kartu dan memasukkannya lagi.

_**Final Attack Ride...De..De..De..Decade!**_

Beberapa bayangan kartu menyambut serangannya. Dengan berjejer.

"Ah...dabuh aih!" Oga juga mengeluarkan emblem sebagai pijakannya melompat ke arah Tsukasa.

_**Black Tech **_(_argh...suara robotik tak jelas itu lagi_)

Dalam keadaan siap, mereka sudah saling berhadapan untuk menyerang. Dengan Zebul Spell berjejer dihadapannya sama seperti Decade. Tendangan dilancarkan Decade, sedangkan tinjuan yang akan dilancarkan Oga. Sangat cepat.

Tunggu dulu semuanya, kalian yakin dengan saling menyerang. Apa hanya aku saja yang tidak mengharapkan ini semua terjadi. Mereka sudah mendekat akan saling menghajar dan menendang. Tolong siapapun, Hentikan adegan ini!

"Waa..." teriakku yang terduduk...di atas kasur tempat tidurku. Aku keringat dingin. Yang ternyata hanyalah mimpi. Kuusapkan keringat dengan telapak tanganku. Cukup mengerikan mimpi barusan. Kulihat sekeliling yang ternyata aku terlalu banyak menonton drama tokusatsu hingga terbawa mimpi.

"Furuichi..ayo berangkat!", "Aih dabuh!" oga sepertinya telah menungguku. Aku berdiri dari kasurku. Kuarasa aku tidak perlu menceritakan mimpiku ini pada Oga.

"Kurasa kau barusan mengatakan tentang diriku dengan sesuatu?" (_Kenapa kau bisa tahu apa yang aku monolog-kan?_) insting kepalaku langsung melongo keluar dari jendela.

Tamat

**Ya, sekian dulu mungkin saja rada sedikit gak jelas. Ini **_**crossover **_**pertama saya, jadi mohon dimaklumi karena saya juga baru pertama kali mengabung-gabungkan cerita seperti ini. But, this is fanfic right? Everything can happen in fanfic :D RnR?**


End file.
